This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Multi-bar linkage hinge assemblies may be employed in casement-type or projection-type window assemblies, for example. Such hinge assemblies may allow pivotal movement of a window vent or sash relative to a window frame. In projection-type window assemblies, first and second hinge assemblies may be disposed on respective first and second vertically extending sides of the window sash. In casement-type window assemblies, first and second hinge assemblies may be disposed on respective upper and lower horizontally extending sides of the window sash.